Love is a riddle that no one can answer
by epic ghost writer
Summary: You wake up one morning and can't remember a thing! then when you were trying to find out who you were, you catch the attention of one of the most smartest and cunning criminals in Gotham city! (aka the riddler), will your life be changed forever or will someone from your past sweep ypu away?. READ TO FIND OUT riddler x reader x ?


You woke up with a throbbing headache and the room spinning around you. As your thoughts began to clear and vision began to focus, you looked around the room. The room didn't look familiar at all. You saw some keys beside the bed and a birthday card. You picked up the birthday card and read it "have a happy birthday(Y/N)." There was no name to who it was from or even a hint to whoever lived here. You tried to think of where you could be but nothing came to mind, as a matter of fact you couldn't even remember who you were! You jumped out of bed and ran into the living room, looking for clues. You saw some pictures of someone who looked like you and some strangers beside her on the wall but nothing was coming to mind. You were guessing this is your apt (apartment). You ran into the kitchen to see if there were some more clues. All you found was a newspaper, the heading was "the caped crusader stops the joker again." "What the hell is this?" you said out loud. As you set the newspaper down you noticed a door beside the curtains in the far back, you walked towards the door and opened it, it seemed to be an office. You sat in the office chair and started to open the drawers, looking for any indication of who you were. You started to open the last drawer but it wouldn't budge. Then something caught your eye. You looked over to your right and saw a yellow sticky note stuck on the computers screen. You reached over and grabbed it, it read: 'ship departure Friday 12:30 am at Gotham Docks'. 'Ah a clue! Maybe someone there knows who i am' you thought. 'Wait! What time is it?' you looked over at the computer, it was Friday 11:52 pm. you quickly got dressed and was running out the door when you realized you have no source of transportation. Then you remembered the keys you saw by the bed. You quickly ran into the bedroom, grabbed the keys and ran out the door. When you reached the parking lot there was cars as far as the eye can see. You looked at your keys and noticed the logo, it said "Harley-Davidson motorcycles." you started looking for a motorcycle as fast as you could. When you found it, it was black and silver. You started the motorcycle and was on your way the harbor.

(15 minutes later)

you were 5 minutes away from the docks but ran out of gas, "I guess I forgot to check my gas tank" you said out loud to yourself. Now you have to walk the rest of the way. It was dark and cold but that didn't bother you. As you were walking down to the docks, a large fence caught your eye, it was smashed in and distorted. Your curiosity got the best of you so you slowly walked towards the side of the broken fence to get a better look at what was on the other side. As you looked through the twisted fence you saw a man in a green suit and top hat get out of a car, he looked classy but a little shabby at the same time. As you got closer you noticed his license plate didn't have numbers, it had three green question marks on it (?). As he was walking to the door of what looked like an abandoned building he whistled a show tune. After he went inside you curiosity got the best of you again and you crawled through an opening in the fence. "What the hell, i've got time to kill" you quietly said out loud. You walked around the building until you came across a latter that goes up to the roof. You climbed the latter to the top and saw a broken sun roof. You slowly walked towards the sun roof to peer inside. When you looked inside you saw gadgets, computers and a bunch of high tech camera monitors. You leaned in closer to get a better look but you lost grip and fell through the glass. You landed on your feet but quickly fell down from the pain. The man in green quickly turned to face the intruder (aka you). As you were on the floor the man leaned in close to your face, tipping his shabby green bowler hat ever so slightly and said "how nice of you to **_drop_** in."

Before you could even blink he pulled out a revolver with a rather long barrel and put it under your chin, nudging your head up so he could get a better look at you. "Tell me little birdy, what is used for Ones safety but not always for the safety of others?" he asked rather amused with himself. "arg" you grunted, you were trying to regain your strength. Your mind still in a daze, regretting your decision to climb up to the roof. "oh, i'm sorry i didn't catch that" he said while putting his other hand to his ear and moving his head a little closer urging you to speak up. "gu..guns.." you mumbled in a angry and painful tone.

"Hmm" he said sounding quite annoyed while giving you a quizzical expression. He swiftly removed the gun from under your chin and returned to his mountain of computers and monitor screens. He stood there next to what you believe to be his cane. It looked like it was made of gold and had a question mark shaped handle to boot. You watched as the cane slowly slid into his side while He was smashing his fingers onto buttons mumbling to himself. "What to do...what..to do." it was all you could manage to hear. You noticed that he placed the revolver on the far end of the narrow desk. Gathering all the strength you could muster, you darted for the gun ignoring all the tremendous amount of pain ripping through your body. But before you could even lay a finger on the revolver, you were hit square in the abdomen. Knocking the air right out of your lungs and sending you backwards.

"_What to do...WITH YOU!_**_?_**_"_he said in a crazed voice twirling his cane at his side. That's what hit you, he knocked you back with his cane. He walked up to you flipping his cane around and shoving the handle into your already bruised abdomen, pining you to the ground." little birdy's got spunk I see. tell me little birdy what's your name?" he asks shoving his cane deeper into your abdomen. "I DON'T KNOW, PLEASE FOR FUCK SAKE STOP, I DON'T KNOW!" you yell. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" he questions. "I mean I don't remember fuckface" you say out of irritation. "Now, now there's no need for name calling" he tells you. " says the man who keeps calling me _'little birdy'._" you fire back." the names Edward Nigma but I'm better known as the riddler and I'm the greatest detective that ever lived" he announces. "Who?" you ask.

before he could retaliate to your remark, the two main doors were blown off its hinges, followed by some high pitched giggling and hysterical laughter. "That was a _blast _uh puddin" said a girl in pigtails and a slutty black and red costume. She had a rather large sledgehammer, wielding it quite awkwardly in her right hand. "Shut it harls, daddy's uh workin~" her 'puddin' said. He had alarmingly white skin, freakish green hair and extremely odd clothing. " _You stupid incompetent fools!_ _Are you trying to get that flying rodents attention!_" Edward said in outrage. "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch eddy, besides batsy is...uh...little tied up at the moment hehe so you see? There's nothin to worry about Edward-old-pal." the green haired man said while patting his so called _'pal'_ on the back.

"NOW! Down to business, do you- _**oh**_~" he paused "_who's the rag-doll?" _The so called 'puddin' asked Edward while limply pointing his finger at you. Though the clownish man referred to Edward as "pal" they didn't seem to be very friendly toward one Another. "no one of importance, now tell me why you and Harley are here joker. i have no business with you" Edward says, his voice growing darker. "Can't I just visit my old pal?" joker says defensively. As you try to listen in on the rest of their conversation your slowly losing consciousness and your world slowly fades to black.

As you're looking at your surroundings, you notice that its morning. You realize that you missed your only chance at possibly finding out who you are, the feeling of disappointment blossoms in your chest. When you got up you noticed a green envelope at the end of your bed. You sat there and opened it, when you saw the contents inside you were overwhelmed with relief. what laid inside was a driver's license (with your face on it), a passport, a birth certificate, etc. you were ecstatic that you finally knew who you are, but a sudden wave of reality crashed you're on your happiness almost as soon as it came. You knew who you are but still can't remember who you _were_. Putting aside your sadness you notice there was a note.

note:

-

Hello little birdy, do you like the gift i left for you? Since you couldn't tell me who you were, i took it upon myself to find it out for you. It didn't take me long to find out all of your personal information. I'm surprised at your choice of occupation at Arkham asylum, I would of thought that we would of ran into each other much earlier, as you may not know, I tend to make frequent visits there.

P.S.  
Oh and don't worry, this isn't the last time you'll be hearing from be.  
Until next time, my little birdy.

You immediately took notice of the fact that he referred to you as "**_MY_** little birdy." Putting together the information that lays before you, you gather that this man was very mentally disturbed and that you should stay as far away from him as possible. But where would you go? You didn't know anywhere that you could hide, let alone know _someone _that could help you. You were stuck. Stuck in this city and with its people. Nowhere to hide.  
You set the note down, got up from your bed and went to the bathroom. As you looked at your reflection you cringe at the sight before you. Your whole right arm was black and blue, you guess at some point in your fall you managed to injure it. You pull up your pant legs only to see the same results. You started a bath to soothe your new found bruises. After the bath you decided to look for a diary or journal of some kind, to learn about what kind of person you were. After hours of searching, the only thing you found was a headache.

You went back into your room and started looking at the stuff the "riddler" left for you. You read about what schools you went to, where you used to live, etc. soon you came across your previous occupations, you notice that your current job is indeed at Arkham Asylum. It says that you work in the psych ward of all places. You made a mental note to research it more later. Your thoughts were interrupted by a large growl, coming from your stomach. You quickly learn that you haven't been to the grocery store in a very long time, due to the fact that your fringe is barren. You begin another search for a purse of wallet but no such luck. All you manage to find is five bucks and fifty-two cents. You grab a jacket from your closet, not wanting people to stare. You headed out the door once again but soon stop, remembering that your motorcycle is still at the docks. You mentally kick yourself for letting your curiosity get the best of you. Heck, with your luck it's probably stolen already. You are forced to walk the dark streets of Gotham, alone, hungry, with amnesia, 'yeah, not a good start' you say to yourself.

After a while of not knowing where you're going you get lost. Soon day turns to night and there you are, lost, hungry, and now worst of all, not alone...


End file.
